


One Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Toby share a night together.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Night**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Rhonda - yet again. 

CJ sat nursing her drink between her hands, occasionally glancing up at the man sitting on the bar stool next to her. She lifted the glass to her lips and drank deeply. 

"You need to slow down with those, CJ. We’ve only been here half an hour and the others aren’t due for a while." Toby watched while she drained her glass and signaled for another.

CJ cleared her throat. "I need to ask you something, Toby, before everyone descends on us."

He looked at her, puzzled by her uncharacteristic nervousness, and feeling a vague sense of unease about the tense set of her shoulders and the worry lines creasing her brow. He touched her hand briefly to reassure her that he was listening.

"It’s a really big favor, Toby."  CJ tried to smile and took a deep breath to stem the nausea she could feel rising. "I’m not sure how to ask and I’m not sure what to say if you say ‘no’. Or if you say ‘yes’, for that matter, but I have to ask you." She took another long drink from her glass.

"CJ, there is nothing you could tell me or ask me that would stop me from being your friend. But I’m getting worried here - so please tell me what’s wrong so I can stop imagining the worst." Toby stroked the back of her hand again and held it firmly when she flinched at his touch.

"Would you, er, this is so hard... would you come home with me tonight please?"

CJ risked a glance up at her friend. He looked stunned.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I do mean that kind of ‘come home’."

"CJ..." Toby took his hand away from hers and grabbed at his own glass.

"Look. It’s not what you think. Well. It is what you think, but it’s complicated." CJ plunged on, careful to keep her voice low and her face free from expression.

"We have known each other more than half our lives. And I know that you have been in love with Andi for nearly all of that time. And I know that you still love her. But, and here’s the awkward part," CJ grimaced, feeling the intensity of his gaze penetrate her veneer of control, "I have been in love with you for as long as you have loved Andi."

"CJ..."

"Please, Toby, let me finish?"   She saw him nod and plunged on. "I had resigned myself to living with this... ‘thing’." CJ smiled at her choice of word. "But... all this will be over before we know it, and it’s screwing me up completely, that... that I won’t see you every day, hear your voice or even hear your words spoken by someone else. You don’t know just how you permeate every part of my life, Toby. So... before I make myself ill with wondering, I had to ask you this.  Will you spend just one night with me, Toby? Just one night where you hold me? Where you touch me and call my name when you love me? Just one night? That’s it. No repercussions, no discussion, no aftermath." CJ quickly wiped at a tear that had caught her unaware. "Then, maybe I can let you go. Move on with my life. And wish you and Andi all the joy you deserve."

"CJ! Toby!" Josh shouted across the bar, waving wildly and accidentally whacking Donna in the head as he did so. "Oh, sorry, Donna. Are you bleeding?"

"No, Josh, but you will be if you have more than three beers tonight. Where’s Will and Carol?"

"In the other car, canoodling."

"Canoodling, Josh? You are one sick man, you know that?"

"Speaking of canoodling - hey, CJ, managed to get Toby to kiss you yet?"

"What? What did I say?" Josh watched as CJ flew across the crowded room and out of the door. 

Toby slammed some bills onto the bar. "Well done, Josh. I guess that means we’ll see you tomorrow. If Donna hasn’t killed you by then..."  He picked up CJ’s coat and worked his way towards the door.

*

"Put this on, CJ.  I mean it. You’ll freeze."

CJ allowed Toby to put the coat over her shoulders and strode off.

"Hey -  where are you going? Wait..." He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm to slow her down.

"Toby, let me go. Not only have I humiliated myself in front of you, but it seems that even the most emotionally retarded of our friends can see how I feel about you. I need to go home and drink myself into oblivion."

"I thought we had a date..." Toby stopped walking and waited for his words to penetrate her misery.

CJ stopped and stood quite still. " A date... you mean..." 

"You promise that you will move on? No recriminations?" He saw the agreement in her eyes. "Just one night?"

She nodded.

"Then we have a date. Come on." And he took her hand.

*

Toby took the keys from CJ’s trembling fingers and opened the door to her apartment. She hadn’t been able to stop shaking since he had agreed to come home with her and he was worried that he was not helping by agreeing to her request. He loved CJ, but he was in love with his ex-wife. Nothing was going to change that, but while Andi was refusing to marry him, he would feel no guilt over spending the night with his friend. He had meant it when he had said that nothing she could do would hurt their friendship. He just hoped that this wouldn’t make things worse for her.

CJ stood in her living room, stunned by the situation she found herself in and unable to compose her thoughts. She didn’t know what to do next, how to speak to Toby, how to _be_ with him.

She felt gentle hands on her shoulders pulling her coat away from her, and she closed her eyes, still rooted to the spot.

Then with his sweet breath on her cheek, he whispered in her ear.  "Let me love you, CJ. Just for tonight. You don’t have to say anything or do anything. Just let me love you."

CJ choked on a sob and turned into his arms.

Warm fingers on her arms and neck, his soft beard caressing her cheek... CJ’s world stopped spinning just enough for her to realize that this was really happening. She put her hands on Toby’s cheeks and lifted his head so that she could look into his eyes. The affection she saw there transfixed her and gave her the courage to lower her lips on to his. 

He met her mouth, lips lightly parted and smiled as she moaned in to the kiss. 

Her arms tightened around him and she pressed as much of herself as she could against him, sucking on his tongue and then pulling back to nibble at his lips. She could feel his hands travel delicately over her back, stopping at the zip of her skirt, before easing it and the skirt down over her hips. CJ gasped as his fingers continued their journey up under her blouse, nimbly unclasping her bra and releasing her breasts into the warmth of his smooth palms. She stepped out of the pool of material at her feet and kicked off her shoes.  Her fingers began to tease at his belt, and then his shirt buttons.

"Let’s go..." her voice was hoarse with unshed tears and unspoken passion.

Toby smiled and nodded, laying a tender kiss on her knuckles as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

*

What followed was the stuff of CJ’s dreams.

She had pictured him naked in her bed. And there he was.

She had dreamed of him covering every inch of her quivering body with feather-light kisses. And so he was.

She had imagined the heat of him sliding into her and the sound of his sigh as she tightened around him. And so he did.

*

"Oh, don’t stop, please don’t stop..." she whispered as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and toyed with it, the velvet of his tongue sending her mad with desire. 

"I’m so close...Toby...please...ahh . ." CJ moaned as his slippery fingers and strong thrusts pulled her into shimmering blackness.

She surfaced to the sound of his breath laboring against her neck and she realized that he had stopped moving. 

"Toby?"

"Mmmm?"

"Roll over... please" she whispered into his ear. "I want to love you, like you have loved me. I want to hear you say my name when you come... I want to kiss you and touch you and feel you and watch you surrender."

CJ pushed at his shoulders and felt him slide out of her as he turned onto his back. His eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness and she could have sworn that she saw him smile.

She turned to face him and ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest, stopping to pay attention to each small hard nipple. She bent her head towards his chest, her hair gliding over his skin in a shiver, teasing him with her tongue. Her hand slid down his stomach and found his thighs. Nails scraped in circles and moved upwards until they met his balls and she flattened her hand against them, reveling in their weight and heat.

Toby caught his breath and she felt the tension in his stomach. Moving her head lower, she could feel him, ever so slightly, start to shake, and she could not suppress a grin at his gasp when she took him into her mouth.

"CJ..."

 

"Mmmm - shhh, Toby. I’m enjoying myself!" And she was. 

As CJ kissed her way up Toby’s body, his hands found her breasts once again and she felt desire sweep through her. She stroked his face through his beard, nose touching nose and lips kissing, shallow at first, then deeper and deeper as their tongues tasted.

Suddenly, CJ lifted her hips and sank down onto him. He cried out into her mouth, overwhelmed by the warmth and the tension that enveloped him. As she started to move, she saw his eyes flicker shut.

"Look at me, Toby. Watch me. It’s now or never and I need to look at you. Need to know that it’s me you see..."

Her hips moved faster and she could feel his urgency, hands on her hips showing her what he needed. She ground against him, her own needs becoming equally urgent.

"Say it! Say it! Please!"

"CJ!" He came in a rush, eyes fixing on hers before closing in release. 

The sound of her name on his lips in ecstasy brought her to orgasm.

She lay against his chest, holding him inside her.   "Stay with me until morning? Hold me until then?"

"Yes."

*

The sun peeping through the blinds and the touch of his hand on her hair woke her.

Toby smiled at her sleep-lined face and bent to press his lips against her mouth. 

"I’ll see you at work. Don’t rush."

He was dressed and there was fresh coffee on her bedside table.

"Toby... Toby . . if it doesn’t work with Andi..."

"No. CJ. You need to move on. Remember." He covered her breasts with the sheet. "I’m your friend." 

And he walked out of the door.

The End.


End file.
